The Black Parade: The Penitence Ball
by EarlyArcher
Summary: With two new Princesses following in the footsteps of Princess Olivia, Will the Leaders of The Black Parade ever be the same? A Sequel to The Black Parade.
1. Kill All Your Friends

_Author's Note - _Hi Everybody! So, Sequel. Eh, EH? Sorry, my nerd side is taking over. If you haven't read The Black Parade, then go read it. GO! Have you read it yet? Yes? Good. I would like to point out that Yes, Doctor Who influences some portions of this story, The First Story, any other stories that may follow, and Names. (seriously, most of the names i have used are either from characters or the names of actors) For copyright purposes i own Olivia and a few more aspects in this story. Reviews are like Unicorns, beautiful, gorgeous and**_ real_**. So leave me a unicorn why don't you? If not for me, then for Mikey.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The warm stagnant air populated the mansion's rooms and halls. Every day it seemed like I was always in a different room. My search of finding the coolest room in the mansion seemed to of been in vain. The servants' usual black uniform was traded out for cooler replacements. Everyone, it seemed had done the same. My usual dress was traded in for a much shorter one. The comfortable long sleeves were gone while my hair was pulled up from my neck.<p>

"Wow! You look, wow!" Frank stammered, the first to see me this morning.

"Good morning to you too!" I laughed.

"Has Mikey seen you yet?" He asked with a grin.

"No, he hasn't," I hesitantly answered.

"Well then, you're on my team," Frank grinned, handing me a pistol.

"Is it loaded?" I asked curiously.

"Fully loaded with water," he replied.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed

"C'mon, let's go eat breakfast in the kitchen and discuss strategy," Frank said offering me his arm.

The two of us walked to the kitchen, having to dodge Ray and Bob on the way. We sat at a counter and had our breakfast, talking and laughing like teenagers.

"So, where is the game taking place this time?" I asked, taking a bite of bacon.

"Out back. Our base will be the boat house out by the lake. The two other bases are the stables and the green house. Battle start at nine," he informed me.

"Do you know who is teamed up with whom?" I inquired.

"Since you're on my team, I want to say that Mikey and Gerard are teamed up.

That leaves Ray and Bob," he answered.

"If we can eliminate one team, we can then easily take out the others. Maybe if we can team up with Gerard and Mikey, we can then easily take out Ray and Bob," I thought out loud.

"And how are we going to get Mikey and Gerard on our side?" Frank asked.

"Remember your reaction to me this morning? And also I can easily persuade Mikey," I grinned.

* * *

><p>I was staked out by the lake behind the mansion. Frank had left to lure Gerard and Mikey to the boat house.<p>

"Olivia, it's me!" frank whispered.

I quickly unlocked the door allowing Frank to get in.

"Did you find them, Frank?" I asked

"yeah, they were right behind me," he whispered.

"Frank!" Mikey yelled.

"Come out Frank!" Gerard added.

"Give me your gun," Frank instructed.

"Why?" I almost yelled.

"I have an idea. Go out there with your hands up and ask for a truce. If they shoot you, I'll shoot them," he explained.

"This better work midget," I warned him.

Handing him my gun I stood up and slowly opened the door. I poked my empty hands out the door, using my leg to open it up the rest of the way.

"I'm unarmed!" I yelled towards them.

The brothers stood there, gaping at me. Mikey and Gerard were expecting me to be wearing such a short dress. I took the opportunity to walk slowly to them, with my hands raised. They still had their pistols aimed at me.

"I'm not concealing anything. I promise I'm unarmed," I smiled at them.

"Wow," Gerard had managed to say.

"Frank and I would like to propose a truce, so that we can go after Ray and Bob. Together those two are dangerous," I explained.

"How do we know you're not going to shoot us?" Gerard asked, insure of what we're up to.

"The fact that I'm unarmed. Frank has my gun. If you two wanted to you could shoot me right now, but your chances on defeating Ray and Bob will be down significantly," I told them.

"Fine, truce until Ray and Bob are gone," Gerard said while lowering his pistol.

"Frank, Truce!" I yelled back.

"Good, now get in here! Ray and Bob might be watching!" Frank yelled back.

Gerard started to walk towards me and the boat house, but Mikey was still frozen on the spot.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's just … you look so … wow," he stammered.

"Come on, let's go. I want to win this, not be knocked off my Ray and Bob," I laughed while pulling him towards our base.

On the way in we heard the sounds of rustling bushes and footsteps behind us. We quickened our pace back to safety. Halfway there we broke into a run and slammed the door shut behind us. Gerard and Frank stood and stared at us as we sank to the floor.

"We heard sounds behind us. Thought it could be Ray and Bob," Mikey explained.

Frank stood to the side of a window peeking outside while Gerard mirrored his actions. Mikey and I were sitting on the floor with our backs against the door, my skirt riding higher than normal. He stared at me, his hand starting to move towards my leg.

"Not know lover boy," I smiled, standing up and adjusting my dress.

"Mikey, go out the back and sneak up behind them," Gerard told him.

"Why me?" he whined.

"Because you are quieter than I am," His brother explained.

"Fine," he huffed as he stood up, grabbed his gun and crept out.

I joined Frank and Gerard at the window. Frank had slipped my gun into my hand and I placed it to Gerard's back without him noticing. We watched out front, hoping to catch Ray and Bob come towards our location. Minutes later the two walked out of the tree line with their hands held high and sat down on the grass. Mikey followed the two out with a grin plastered on his face. Taking this as they've been shot by Mikey I shot Gerard with my water pistol.

"What the?" Gerard asked.

"You didn't think you'd make it out of here did you?" Frank grinned.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed.

I shot frank in the chest, much to his surprise and ran out of the boat house before they could say anything.

"Mikey! You are amazing!" I yelled as I rushed towards him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist, dropping his gun by accident. I pointed my gun to the back of his head. Just before he kissed me I pulled the trigger.

"You cheat!" he yelled as he picked me up.

"I can't believe she turned on me!" Frank said in disbelief as him and Gerard left the boat house.

"Where are you two going?" Gerard called after us.

"Revenge!" Mikey smiled walking towards the lake.

I struggled against him as he carried me towards the water. The others followed and laughed. Walking onto the dock he held me above the water.

"Do you, Princess Olivia, admit to shooting your own teammates and allies in a game of war?" Gerard asked me, trying to sound official as possible.

"I regret nothing!" I yelled at him.

"You have been sentenced to death!" He announced.

Mikey dropped me into the lake, causing everyone to laugh. When I swam up to the surface to air, a hand had reached out. Looking up at the ever-helpful Gerard, I pulled him into the water. The four remaining men were laughing even harder. The two of us swam towards the shore. Finally on dry land, we were met by our cohorts and left to go back inside. As Gerard's shirt clung to his torso, my skirt was clinging to my legs. Once inside, we went our separate ways. Ray, Bob and Frank left to put the pistols away while Gerard, Mikey and I went back towards the bedrooms. Halfway there, Jeff, Gerard's assistant had joined us.

"Sir, when you have a moment there is something of importance that I wish to speak with you about," Jeff asked.

"Yes, let me go change real fast. Someone pulled me into the lake," He answered, running off towards the bedroom.

"What happened?" Jeff asked me.

"One of our war games got a little out of hand. I was thrown in first," I informed him.

"You guys are out of hand at time. Anyways, you've lived here for almost a year. I'd like to know how you like it here," he said to me.

"I love it here. I feel like I've learned a lot. Coming here was probably the best thing I have ever done," I told him, feeling an arm snake around my waist.

"Good. It's good to know that. We might have a new guest, if she is approved," He told us.

Gerard had finally rejoined us, in new dry clothes now. Jeff and Gerard left us alone.

"Come on, I need to go put something dry on," I told Mikey, dragging him towards my room.

"Can I help?" he asked suggestively.

"Maybe," I winked.

* * *

><p>Gerard sat at his desk, looking between the letters that Jeff had placed in front of him. Jeff was sitting in a chair in front of him, patiently waiting for the man to finish.<p>

"So would we receive both or just one of them, from Almia?" he asked Jeff.

"Only one. The other has already received confirmation to receive their education in Arrakis," Jeff informed him.

"Really? They're splitting up twins? That's a little extreme," he commented.

"Even though they are twins, they are not fraternal twins. They don't look so much alike nor do they act alike. I have heard that they cause quite a bit of trouble together," Jeff added.

"I'll write them back then. It would be a pleasure to have someone new. I have a feeling that Olivia will become a permanent fixture as well as a sister soon," Gerard smirked as he took out a piece of stationary.

"So only one?" he asked.

"I guess also the one from Fiore as well," Gerard added.

"Three princesses of different nations under one roof. I hope this doesn't turn sour," Jeff remarked.

"So do I," Gerard agreed.

* * *

><p>After lunch we all met in Gerard's office. He had told us during lunch that he had some important news. When we all collected in his office we sat on the couches, around a coffee table.<p>

"I have some important news. In a few days we will have two new royals staying with us. They will be basically doing what Olivia had done. They will be learning about our country as well as other important things," he informed us.

We were all in shock. I don't think any of us had expected this to be what he wanted to tell us. I stared at Gerard, confused by what this meant for me.

"Gerard, you're not kicking me out right?" I slowly asked him.

"Are you kidding me? You're pretty much my little sister, I could never do that to you!" he told me while I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, who are the lucky ladies?" Frank asked.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Melody of Almia and Her Royal Highness Princess Astrid of Fiore," Gerard answered.

"Wait, so Princess Melody will be split from Princess Autumn?" I asked him, confused.

"I know, I was confused at first. I guess it's something their parents wanted," he explained.

"Are they sisters?" Ray asked.

"Twin sisters. And super nice," I replied.

"They should be here in about a week. I want you all to be nice. Their families will be staying the night, so that means a banquet," Gerard said.

"Have you ever met any of them?" Ray asked me.

"I've met the Princesses Melody and Autumn. They are probably the nicest people I have ever met. I haven't met Princess Astrid though," I answered.

"So we only have to worry about only one of them," Frank thought out loud.

"Yup. You guys got lucky with me. I have met a bunch of princes and princesses and other nobles who are just snobby and ungrateful," I added.

"And by you, you mean Mikey gets lucky with you?" Ray joked.

"Twisting my words, you're almost as bad as my father's advisors," I shot back.

"Ouch!" Frank laughed.

"Back to more mature matters. This ball means that their whole family will be in attendance. So please behave," he warned us.

"Will do!" Frank smirked.

* * *

><p>The mansion was in a flurry. The two visiting families would be visiting tomorrow. The servants had been rushing about; delivering flowers and color about the place. I had been helping somewhat, trying to add input to what the girls might like. The men were stepping in every now and then, but spent most of the time hiding from the hustle. The guys had been spending a good deal of time in secrecy, keeping me in the dark. Whenever I had tried to bring it up, they would always change the subject.<p>

During the past week I had hardly seen Mikey, seeing as how he was away in secrecy and I was helping with the preparations. After dinner I decided to spend my last night as the only princess in the mansion in my favorite room, the library. Just as I was finishing a novel called _The Patient Centurion_ the sound of an opening door filled the silence in the library.

"Whatcha reading?" Mikey asked.

"The Patient Centurion," I replied, my eyes glued to the page.

"What's it about?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

"Its story about a centurion who guards this sort of alien prison because the woman he loves is trapped inside," I started.

"Sounds odd," He replied.

"It's really good," I commented as his head fell onto my shoulder.

We stayed that way until I finished the last few pages. The instance that I had set the book onto the table he had engulfed me in his arms.

"You know, this might be the last night that we'll alone together in the library," I said to him.

"So we should make the most of it," he replied before leaning in and kissing me.

His hands had rested on back while mine swiftly moved to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. As things were starting to heat up, I felt the zipper on the back of my dress start to slide down. My hands went from his back to his chest, playing with the top button on his shirt.

"What if someone walks in," I asked him quickly pulling away.

"They'll see us and leave," he replied, starting to kiss me again.

"What if your brother walks in?" I asked him, pulling away again.

"Dammit," he sighed, slowly zipping the back of my dress up.

"That's why we shouldn't do that in _here_," I told him, hoping he'll get my hint.

"I'm sorry," Mikey replied sitting up.

"Mikey," I started.

"Your room or mine?" I asked him suggestively.

"Oh! OH! That's what you meant. Mine's closer," he replied, grabbing my hand.

We took off running through the mansion to his room, laughing the whole way there. When we approached his room he ripped his door open and shut it just as fast when I was in. Next I knew he picked me up and playfully threw me on the bed, with him landing next to me.

"You are something," I laughed.

* * *

><p>Morning Arrived and a ray of light had hit my face, waking me up. Not wanting to be awake, i buried my face into Mikey's bare chest and mumbled.<p>

"What was that?" Mikey asked groggily.

"I don't wanna wake up," I replied more clearly.

"Then let's just go back to sleep," he replied, strengthening his hold on me.

"They arrive today though," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I have you, without any clothes on, in my bed. I'd rather take Gerard's telling us off rather than letting you go," Mikey told me while one of his hands snaked their way to my stomach.

"Fine all the blame is going to be on you then," I replied, kissing him.


	2. This Is How I Disappear

_Author's Note - _Hi Everybody! Just a reminder, this is a Sequel, make sure to read the original first. Thank you for the reviews, they are absolutely lovely and make me happy. For copyright purposes i own Olivia and a few more aspects in this story.

Enjoy!

Also, there are a few new characters showing up, i do apologize if it is a bit confusing. Next chapter the extra ones will barely be there or gone.

* * *

><p>Mikey and I had shown up for lunch, him in his uniform and me in my regal blue dress, crown and heart necklace. Before we sat down Gerard pulled Mikey off to a side room. I decided to join the others as they were discussing some of the changes to the mansion.<p>

"Mikey," Gerard started.

"I'm sorry. I take full responsibility for us not being at breakfast. We won't skip out again while the new Princesses are here," Mikey quickly rambled, causing Gerard to smile.

"So do you think she's the one?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Mikey grinned.

The two returned, joining the rest of us at the table. I gave Mikey a look, asking him how it went. He simply smiled in return. Lunch went by fast. We quickly ate, anxious about our new guests. The servants had continued on in their frenzy checking and double checking every detail. The six of us had decided to hide in Gerard's office, away from the frenzy.

"So what should we for their initiation?" Frank joked.

"Frank! These girls are not going to go through an initiation!" I exclaimed.

"Why not!" He replied, grinning.

"Think of the ramifications! These girls' countries could start a war!" I started to argue.

"Actually, I have an idea," Ray piped up.

"Ray," I warned him.

"Hear me out. We give them maybe two to three weeks, and we have another game of war. Except, new teams and they are paired up," Ray explained.

I stared at him for a few minutes thinking. Frank, excited about having an initiation for them was sitting on the edge of his seat. Gerard glanced at me as we exchanged looks.

"I don't know if we should call it initiation," I smiled.

Frank and Ray high-fived while Mikey and Bob cheered.

"We should start making our way down. They should be here soon," Gerard suggested, being the ever so responsible one.

Ray and Frank jumped up and started discussing strategy for the future war game with Bob and Gerard trailing them talking about winter training. As per usual, Mikey and I were left alone. We gave the others a head start and then slowly followed, hand in hand.

"You know, we'll have to be more careful," he told him.

"I know," Mikey replied solemnly.

We had almost lost the others completely while navigating our way.

"So tonight, your room or mine?" He asked as we stepped outside, joining the rest.

"Well, my morning coffee is better than yours," I smirked.

* * *

><p>We didn't wait long for the first royal family to arrive. A procession of cream colored cars had driven in through the front gates. When the cars stopped, a row of brown cars had followed in. We all stood a little stiffer as hordes of security swarmed the vehicles. From the cream color car out came King Matthew of Almia. He was a tall balding man with broad shoulders. Behind him, out stepped an older looking woman with long curly blonde hair, queen Karren. As a team of security followed them forward, two young women left the safety of the car. They were both the same height and had the same hair as their mother, but one was wearing a dark red dress while the other a deep purple.<p>

While they had vacated their vehicles, the royal family of Fiore had exited their car as well. The short stout man, King Peter and his wife, Queen Jackie, a large portly woman had stepped out first. Their daughter Princess Astrid, a slender woman, about my height with black hair followed suit. As the two royal families slowly made their way towards us, I could feel beads of sweat running down my back. The six of us had been standing outside in the summer sun. Finally, after what seemed like forever the two families were in front of us.

"Welcome To The Black Parade," Gerard announced as the approached.

"Thank You General Way," King Peter of Almia replied.

"Since it is a bit hot out, how about we move inside, away from the sun," Gerard suggested.

Gerard led the way in with the two Kings following. The rest of us trailed behind them as they led the way towards the usual sitting room. Along the way, the members of the royal families gazed at the paintings and art in the halls. Surprisingly, quite a few of them had been done by Gerard himself. Upon entering the room we all scattered about the couches and chairs. The men had decided to talk amongst themselves while the women converged around me.

"So tell me, Princess Olivia, How are you enjoying yourself here?" Queen Karren asked me.

"I thoroughly love being here," I smiled.

"Is it true you went to war?" Queen Jackie asked me.

"Yes, it is. I actually helped with the strategy that The Black Parade used," I explained.

I could sense that Queen Jackie wasn't too fond of The Black Parade. Her daughter was acting in the same fashion. The two other girls and their mother seemed to be the complete opposite.

"Wow that sounds exciting!" Princess Melody exclaimed.

"It does!" Princess Autumn added.

"How do you two feel about being split up?" I asked them.

"It's not too bad. We won't be that far apart," Melody started.

"We'll be able to write each other and the distance isn't too far," Autumn finished.

"I don't think I'd have the heart to do something so cruel as to split my children apart. My husband and I only have Astrid," Jackie commented.

"It's not cruel. These two can be quite different and my husband and I feel like they would grow from these experiences in different ways. They are different people," Karren informed, almost argued with the other queen.

Myself and the other two princesses stared at them, watching an argument in the making. I had to think quick if I wanted to avert war.

"Everyone is different. Everyone has their own opinions on things, and that's okay," I interjected.

I tried to get Gerard's attention for help, but he didn't look towards me.

"Well excuse me if I want to raise my children the way I want to," I heard.

I tuned out, desperately trying to gain one of the Leader's attentions. To my dismay I was unable. The two women were quickly going at each other while their daughters watched.

"Will you two stop it!" I yelled.

The room had gone quiet and I finally had the guys' attention. The bickering women's mouth had dropped open, appalled at my actions.

"Do you not realize that you are role models for your daughters and you two bickering like this immature and juvenile? Act like the adults you are!" I exclaimed.

"You have some nerve talking to my wife like that!" King Peter said to me.

"I'll be in the garden," I announced as I left the room.

Mikey tried to get up to follow me out, but Gerard held his wrist keeping him still. Princess Melody and Autumn instead followed after me, Autumn quickly glancing over towards one of the men on her way out. When I had walked outside I leaned on the cement railing, staring out at the flowers.

"I'm sorry for our mother Princess Olivia," Princess Melody told me, joining me on my right.

"She can be a bit proud at times," Princess Autumn added, joining me on my left.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I like your mother," I smiled.

"Well, that's a relief!" Princess Autumn exhaled.

"Oh, and please, just call me Olivia when we're not around the parents. If you are going to be staying with us Princess Melody, then you'll have to be a bit informal. And my brother might request the same to you Princess Autumn," I said to them.

"Then please, call us Melody," Melody told me.

"And Autumn," Autumn quickly added.

"Autumn, which one?" Melody asked her sister, leaving me confused.

"You know the one," she responded.

"I'm confused," I stated.

"Sorry, it's a twin thing. I believe my sister her finds one of The Leaders of the Black Parade quite handsome," she smiled.

In my mind, I started to freak out; hoping he wasn't Mikey. Autumn had started to blush at what her sister said.

"Who, please let me know," I begged her, trying to smile.

"Lieutenant General Toro," Autumn whispered, my smile becoming genuine.

"That is wonderful! I was so afraid you were going to say Mikey. That's a relief," I rambled on, causing them to laugh.

"Oooo! You and Mikey? I can see that!" Melody laughed.

"So is he single?" Autumn asked hoping for the right answer.

"Yeah, Ray is single. I'll try to pair you two up before you leave. Oh! I should write my brother a letter then, and have you deliver it for me. If you wouldn't mind," I told her, my smile still plastered on my face.

"How long do you think we can avoid them?" Melody asked.

"Who, everyone we left back in that room?" I replied.

"Yes," Autumn Answered.

"Up until the banquet and I know where we can disappear to!" I exclaimed, grabbing their hands and running off.

"Where are we going?" One of the twins laughed as we twisted through the hallways.

"Here we are, my favorite place; The Library!" I exclaimed as I threw the door open.

"Wow! There are so many books!" Melody said in amazement.

"One of the reasons why this is my favorite place!" I smiled, falling onto one of the couches.

* * *

><p>The three of us had joined the rest down in the formal dining room. I had received dirty looks from the king and queen of Fiore, while everyone else simply smiled. I had managed to speak with one of the servants before hand, to reserve the seat next to Ray for Princess Autumn. For the first part of dinner whenever the two talked Autumn would blush. I pointed this out to Mikey, receiving a look asking what I had done. I brushed it of with a smile and continued on with my conversation with Bob.<p>

"We honestly didn't know what to do with you," he laughed.

"I could believe that! All of you guys were so awkward when I showed up. For about the first week or two Gerard was the only one who talked to me!" I commented.

"I remember that. Do you wanna know how long that dork has liked you?" Bob whispered, catching my attention.

"Yes!" I excitedly replied.

"I think it was sometime around the third week, he came into my office, love sick, talking about how beautiful your eyes were," he said quickly, causing me to laugh.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Mikey interrupted.

Bob and I laughed, leaving Mikey confused. The rest of the dinner went smoothly as well as after dinner. I had kept to myself for most of the night, avoiding anymore conflict with our guests. Bidding everyone a goodnight, I left for bed early, not wanting to be around their parents anymore. Slowly I made my way to my room, enjoying the silence in the halls. When I made it to my room I quickly changed and crawled into bed, attempting to fall asleep in hopes of speeding up to tomorrow. I had laid in bed for nearly two hours waiting for sleep to overtake me when I heard my door swiftly open and close.

"Mikey?" I called out.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Hi," I told him innocently as he crawled into my bed.

"Hello," he laughed, kissing me.

"Tell me, how was everything after I left?" I asked him.

"The other women decided to go to bed as well. When King Matthew and Peter left for bed is when we were able to," he answered.

"Sounds like fun," I said, yawning.

"So what was going on with Ray and Princess Autumn?" Mikey asked.

"It seems like they are getting along quite well don't they?" I smirked.

"Olivia?" he said sternly.

"I might be trying to set them up," I replied.

"Does she like him, because he is like a brother and I don't want him getting hurt," he explained.

"I wouldn't be setting them up if she didn't," I told him, kissing him.

"Having these other princesses here is changing you," he commented, wrapping his arms around me.

"For better or worse?" I cautiously asked.

"Neither; just different. You're still amazing and wonderful and beautiful," He said.

"Good save," I laughed, my eyelids starting to droop.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied, sleep overtaking me.


	3. The World Is Ugly

_Author's Note - _Hi Everybody! Just a reminder, this is a Sequel, make sure to read the original first. I know, the last chapter was kinda ~meh~ but, eh i was having a few problems with it. This chapter though, Inspiration is back! Woo! Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia, Melody, Princess Astrid and the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Before my alarm went off, I was awoken by a loud sound outside my door. Carefully, I slipped out of Mikey's arms, amazed that he was still asleep. Slowly I eased my door open to catch a glimpse of the culprit.<p>

"Is that drum set?" I asked.

"Um, it's uh …" Frank started to explain but couldn't.

"Yeah, I play the drums. This is my new set, it was just delivered," Bob quickly explained.

I stared at them processing what Bob just told me. Yawning, I shut my door and crawled back into bed.

"What happened?" He slurred.

"Bob and Frank were moving a drum set and dropped it," I explained.

"So his new set came in," Mikey yawned.

"What, you know? How come I've known him for almost a year and never knew?" I asked him.

"Secret weapon, only us five and a few scientists know," he answered nonchalantly.

"Secret weapon?" I asked, starting to wake up some.

"Uh … you still aren't supposed to know," he responded uneasily.

"I'll just ask Gerard about it," I told him.

"I'll tell you everything later today, I promise. Can we just go back to sleep?" Mikey begged me.

"Fine, if you don't I'm talkin to Gee," I yawned, snuggling up against Mikey.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a bit of a tearful affair. The daughters were all sitting in between their parents, Autumn chatting away with Ray. They were all in bright vivid colors, contrasting our black attire. Even though it was still hot out, the guys wore black pants and black dress shirts. I shocked the parents by not wearing a colorful dress, but instead a black dress. The skirt was short with tool jutting out from underneath. The parents and their guards would be leaving after. This was something I was looking forward to. Not just because those factors would be eliminated from the mansion, but because I would be able to go back to my semi-normal life. After the goodbyes were said and hugs given, we all returned to the sitting room. The two new Princesses looked nervous sitting among us.<p>

"Tomorrow, you two girls will start your lessons. You will be learning about every aspect of running a country from a different perspective than your own.

Today though, you can do whatever you like. You are free to explore the mansion, but there are a few rooms that are off limits though. If you are lost just ask someone for directions," Gerard explained.

"I need to run, I'm needed in the labs," Ray announced.

"I'll be there in a little," Mikey told him, not moving from his spot next to me.

"Right well, you two are free," Gerard said to the girls.

The two stood up and left the room, off to wander and explore. Bob and Frank left together, talking in hushed tones. Gerard, Mikey and I were left in the sitting room alone.

"I'm going to talk to him about it and I'll talk to you later," he told me, kissing my cheek.

"Fine, you better. Dork," I smiled.

I left the two men alone and took off on my hunt for the coolest room. After about ten minutes and three different rooms later, I ran into Princessn Astrid.

"Hello," I greeted her.

"Hi," she replied curtly.

"Would you like a tour?" I cautiously asked, noticing the direction of our conversation.

"No thank you, I'm fine," she replied.

"Alright, well I'll be around then," I told her, backing away from her glare.

After my run in with her I quickly fled the area. Once I had a safe distance between Princess Astrid and myself, I took my time in reaching the library. I silently entered and noticed a girl in a bright red dress.

"Hey there Melody!" I cheerfully said to her.

"Olivia, hi!" She replied.

"So how are you holding up?" I curiously asked.

"I'm not doin bad. I miss my parents and Autumn, but I think that I'll really enjoy it here," she admitted.

"That's good. I definitely like having you here. It's nice having a girl I can talk to," I told her.

"What about Astrid?" Melody asked me.

"I think it'll be a while before she opens up. Or she's just a stuck up bitch," I laughed.

"Would you mind if I spent most of my time in here with you?" She hesitated

"Mind? I'd love it!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Why did you guys take the drum set past Olivia's room at 4 in the morning?" Gerard asked.<p>

The five of them were in a secluded part of the mansion. The walls were heavily padded to be soundproof while the rooms around them were filled with scientific monitoring equipment. Bob was sitting behind the drum set that he and Frank carried earlier. Frank and Ray were standing on opposite sides of Gerard with guitars in their hands while Mikey stood by Frank, a bass guitar in his hands instead.

"Honestly, we thought she was in Mikey's room," Bob answered.

"You should have checked," Gerard sighed.

"It's not like she's the enemy. I don't think if we told her we'd be screwed," Frank said out loud.

"I'm with Frank on this. I trust your decisions, but I think she can handle this," Ray said.

"Tomorrow, while the other two are busy, we'll bring her here. Until then, Let's take it from the top," Gerard told his friends.

* * *

><p>Princess Astrid had wandered through the Mansion and discovered what appeared to be Gerard's office. Smirking with glee, she crept in started rifling through the papers and journals on his desk. She took a few pieces of his stationary and on black pieces of paper she copied down a few bits of info. After snooping around for a little while longer, she stealthily left his office. With the paper she took from Gerard's office hidden in her dress, she made her way back to her room. The woman had been lucky no one stopped her to ask her a question or followed her. Upon entrance to her room she quickly opened the now empty trunk and took out the false bottom, stashing the paper.<p>

"Olivia, what was it like for you when you first arrived here?" Melody asked me, lounging on one of the couches.

"Well, the guys were awkward, and didn't really know what to do. I kinda felt the same way. After the first week, Gerard and I had become good friends, and the awkwardness with all of them had started to fade away," I answered.

"Were you home sick at all?" She inquired.

"Of course! I missed my father and my brother the most. I also missed the bright colors of my palace back home, but after a while I fell in love with everything here. I actually changed my wardrobe from the bright blues to gorgeous blacks," I replied.

"I hope the same happens with me," said Melody.

"Don't worry, it will. You'll fall in love with The Black Parade and never want to leave," I smirked.

"Like you fell in love?" Melody laughed.

"You never know. Your sister might join us someday as well," I added, laughing with her.

The guys didn't show up for lunch or dinner. I ended up sitting between the two new additions to the mansion. Melody and I had trouble getting Princess Astrid to talk. The conversation during lunch was short and quick. Dinner was a bit more tiresome; it felt like we were pulling teeth.

"Why don't they show up to meals? Is it because our parents are no longer here?" She snarled before leaving after dinner.

"They're probably just busy. Attendance to every meal isn't required," I hastily explained.

"That's a poor way to run a kingdom," Princess Astrid replied.

"That's your opinion Astrid. So far this country is running pretty smoothly," I argued back.

"I want you to hear me and understand me now. My name is Princess Astrid. You will not call me anything else, unless it is 'your highness' or 'mam'," She spat.

Princess Astrid left the room, leaving the two of us in shock. We stared at each other, trying to think of something to say, but couldn't.

"Uh, um . . . Garden?" Melody asked me.

"Sure," I replied.

On our way to the garden we slowly made our way through the halls, running into some familiar faces.

"Hey guys," I managed to smile.

"Hi girls," Frank said to us.

"Ladies," Ray smirked, causing us to laugh.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They're coming. They just needed to finish something," Ray answered.

"How are things going?" I curiously asked the guys.

"Things are going good. Making improvements daily," Frank replied.

"How are you doing Melody?" Ray inquired.

"I love it here so far. Olivia is definitely becoming the key to my survival," She giggled in response.

"That's good," Gerard smiled, as he showed up behind Frank and Ray causing Melody to blush.

I noticed her sudden change took a mental note. Mikey came over towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"How was your day?" he asked caringly.

"Princess Astrid is definitely an interesting person," I replied, everyone laughing at my answer.

"What's wrong with her?" Gerard asked.

"She is really formal and won't budge on removing the formalities," I replied, leaning into Mikey.

"How about let's finish this conversation in my office?" Gerard suggested, offering his arm to Melody.

Mikey and I let everyone go ahead of us, allowing us a few minutes along.

"How was your day?" I asked, kissing him.

"It was good, even better with you here," he replied.

"You know, with you saying things like that, I'm never going to want to go back to Arrakis," I told him.

"That's my plan," Mikey smirked, snaking his arm around my waist.

* * *

><p>Inside Gerard's office, Melody had sat next to Gerard while Mikey and I sat across from them. I had done this so I could watch the two together. Frank sat next to me on a couch while Ray and Bob sat in armchairs in between the two couches.<p>

"So tell me, what is wrong with Princess Astrid?" Gerard asked.

"I was hoping she was just nervous about opening up, being in a new country and away from her family, but she has been short with melody and myself and she told me off after dinner," I answered.

"What?" Ray asked in shock.

"Yeah, I tried talking to her earlier this morning, but basically one word answers and glaring stares. After dinner I called her Astrid and she flipped out!" I replied.

"She was all '_My name is Princess Astrid. You will not call me anything else, unless it is 'your highness' or 'mam'_," Melody added.

"How do you feel about her?" Gerard asked, fidgeting with his hands.

"There is just something about her that doesn't sit right with me," Melody told him.

"I'll have some of my people keep an eye on her," Gerard informed everyone.

Our conversation had changed directions and the guys started asking melody personal questions. I yawned and placed my head on Mikey's shoulder. My eyes were trained on Melody and Gerard, watching interaction take place between the two of them. Gerard wouldn't stop fidgeting, while Melody would blush whenever she looked over at him.

"Do you have any special talents Melody?" Frank asked.

"I play the piano and I draw," She answered.

"Did you know that most of the art on the walls are by our very own Gerard?" I asked her, causing Gerard to look embarrassed.

"Really, they're really good!" She replied, looking over at Gerard as he awkwardly smiled.

"Well, they're not bad," He said.

"Not bad? Are you kidding me? They are amazing! Have any of them caught your eye yet?" I asked, directing the last question to Melody.

Gerard shot Mikey a look for help. I caught this and smiled in victory, but was nudged in the side by Mikey.

The conversation went on until midnight. When the clock in the room chimed twelve, my eyelids were about to close for the night.

"Goodnight," I yawned, as I abruptly stood up surprising everyone.

As I walked towards the door, everyone's eyes were following me. They all laughed when I tripped, but caught myself. Mikey came to my aid and helped me out, grinning the whole time. The last thing I remember was Mikey picking me up, and carrying me bridal style towards my bed room.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Rant<em> - ARGH! so, hopefully this summer i'll write a good Killjoy story. i'm not that happy with were i went with the one i have. I feel like if i sit outside in the 109 heat i might be inspired. Not joking, it's 105 out right now. So um, can't make any promises, but i want to write a good Killjoy story soon. Don't really have any ideas yet, but ya never know when inspiration will hit. Maybe i'll try writing it outside.


	4. Shut Up And Play

_Author's Note - _Hi Everybody! Just a reminder, this is a Sequel, make sure to read the original first.

HOLY COW QUICK UPDATE! Awesome? Awesome!

Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia, Melody, Princess Astrid and the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was alone in my room and only one cup accompanied the pot of coffee. The feeling of waking up alone was one I was not used to anymore. I decided to take my time getting ready, and try to enjoy having the time to myself. I picked out a cute black dress with a white flower on the belt of it and a white flair clipped into my curly hair. I decided to take my time going down to breakfast, occasionally stopping to look at one of Gerard's paintings. The only reason I even remembered about these was because of last night. The thought of that brought a smile to my face.<p>

"Good Morning," Melody cheerfully called out as I entered the small dining room.

"Good morning," I replied, taking a seat next to her.

"No Mikey?" she asked.

"No, I haven't seen him yet," I answered, taking a bite of eggs.

"Where do you think they are?" she wondered out loud.

"I don't know," I answered, covering my suspicions of where they were.

Halfway through breakfast Princess Astrid had joined us, her face like stone. She sat as far away from us as possible, not wanting to take part in our conversation.

"Good Morning!" Melody yelled to her, earning a glare.

"Maybe wait a week," I whispered to Melody.

"I probably should. Hopefully she'll be better to be around in a few days," she whispered in reply.

We finished our breakfast in silence. Every so often I would glance at the door, hoping to see the guys walk in. Unfortunately that didn't happen. At around 8:45 am the three of us were finished with our meal. I had decided to take control and lead the girls to Gerard's office, hoping he would be in there or would at least have instructions or a plan waiting. Once inside the girls took a seat in a chair in the empty office while I looked around his office for anything at all.

"Well, this is quite educational," Princess Astrid said sarcastically.

"All of them are probably busy with something. More than likely they have a breakthrough in something," I told her, frustrated with her attitude.

"Really, with what then?" she asked me.

"I am not one of the Leaders of The Black Parade there for; I don't know everything that goes on," I told her, mimicking her attitude.

"Maybe they are on their way," Melody suggested.

I could tell that Princess Astrid was about to reply but decided not to. The girls looked at me as we sat in the office, wasting time. I started to rack my brain, trying to remember what I first did a year ago. As if on cue, the door opened and Jeff, Gerard's assistant walked in.

"Good morning ladies. Gerard sends his apologies for not being here. He would like you two ladies to work on this. You will most likely be spending the whole day in the library. Gerard would like these finished by tomorrow, but if you are unable then he understands," Jeff explained handing a journal to each girl.

"He wants the whole journal to be finished?" Melody timidly asked.

"No, he would just like the first ten pages finished. There are journals upstairs on desks for you which you will actually write in. Do you know where the library is?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I do," Melody answered.

"I'll just follow her," Princess Astrid replied.

"Good. Now Olivia, Gerard would like you to follow me," he informed me.

"I'll see you girls later," I said to them as I followed Jeff out.

"How do you like them?" Jeff asked me as we went through the maze of halls.

"I absolutely love Melody. Princess Astrid though, I'm not that much of a fan of her," I admitted.

"I'd like to actually get to know them before I can judge them. I don't know if I'll have the opportunity or not soon, but hopefully," he replied with a smile.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we entered an unfamiliar part of the mansion.

"We are going to a restricted part of the mansion. This is where Ray and Mikey spend most of their time," Jeff answered.

This part of the mansion looked a little bit darker than the rest; the only light coming from the lighting fixtures that were mounted on the wall. Once we were deep with the rabbit hole Jeff knocked on a door. It cracked open and a man inside looked from Jeff to Me.

"General Way requests her presence," Jeff explained to the man.

The door closed and a few seconds later the door fully opened allowing me to follow Jeff in. he then led me down another hallway and stopped once we reached a certain. He opened it and I walked in, starting to look around. In the room were five scientists running back and forth from their equipment, occasionally writing something down. Looking to my right, there was a two way mirror, showing a room. Inside the room was The Leaders of The Black Parade with musical instruments.

"Can they see us?" I asked Jeff

"No, they can' see us. What they see is a reflection of them," he explained, taking a seat in front of the small mirror.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" he smirked in reply.

"You know what I mean," I told him.

"I'm going to let Gerard explain that to you himself. I thought you'd like to see them in action without them knowing you are watching," Jeff said to me.

"Hey guys, try that one more time before I go get Olivia okay?" Jeff smirked as he pressed an intercom button.

"We thought you already left to go get her?" Gerard replied.

"She needed to use the restroom," he answered, releasing the button.

"Okay guys, ready?" Gerard asked, motioning to Ray who was standing by a piano.

The notes rang as Ray played them on the piano. After a few seconds I was surprised that Gerard had started to sing.

_When I was a young boy,  
>My father took me into the city<br>To see a marching band._

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
>would you be the saviour of the broken,<br>the beaten and the damned?"  
>He said "Will you defeat them,<br>your demons, and all the non-believers,  
>the plans that they have made?"<br>"Because one day I'll leave you,  
>A phantom to lead you in the summer,<br>To join The Black Parade."

I was taken aback at how amazing he was. When all of them were playing I was stunned. These men were amazing, and I had no knowledge of their talent. For some reason the song had sounded familiar to me, but I brushed off the feeling. When the song ended, I was still in shock at how amazing it was.

"So, what do you think?" Jeff asked me.

"I have no words to describe how amazing they were!" I exclaimed!

Before I replied though, Jeff had turned on the intercom so that the guys could hear what I had to say. All five of them whipped their heads towards the mirror, as if they could see through it. I followed Jeff out of the room and into the one we had previously viewed.

"Were you in there the whole time?" Mikey asked.

"Maybe," I smiled.

Ray, Frank and Mikey placed their guitars on their respective stands and the five of them walked towards us.

"What er, how, uh," I said, trying to think of how exactly I wanted to phrase my question.

"The scientists have discovered a certain frequency that we can play. That frequency can be used for many different things. Now Olivia, have you ever heard or read about the prophecy about The Patient?" Gerard asked me.

"Yes. The patient is a man who is ill, yet he can drastically change the future of any given country who give him aid," I recalled.

"You are correct. The frequency will help us locate him. Our goal is to find him before any other country because if one of our enemies finds him first, then we're screwed," he explained.

"So the patient is real?" I asked him.

"Yes, and we have knowledge that he will be coming to our world soon," Gerard finished.

I stood there, trying to fully grasp what he had just explained.

* * *

><p>The next few days flew by. The guys had gone back to their normal routine. Bob and Frank were back with their military, working on new training programs for the soldiers. Ray and Mikey were working with the scientists on trying to pinpoint where The Patient would arrive. I spent a good deal of time with Gerard, helping with the girls' education. We all sunk into a routine and time started to fly. The weekend finally came and we all had a break from or tedious work. The whole week Mikey and I were in our own rooms. Early Saturday morning I crept out of my room and into Mikey's to surprise him. He fell asleep on top of his bed and still in the clothes he wore Friday. I couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness. After watching him for a few minutes I decided to wake him up.<p>

"Hey, Mikey," I said shaking him awake.

"Wha?" he replied groggily.

"It's almost 5 am and you should also probably put your pajamas on," I said slowly.

"What are you talkin 'bout?" he asked.

"You're still wearing your clothes from yesterday," I told him.

"Oh," Mikey said, realizing what was going on.

He stood up and kicked his shoes off. After a few minutes of struggling with his shirt and pants, I stepped in to help him, trying not to laugh. After finally getting his pajama pants on him he ignored the shirt and crawled into bed.

"Mikey," I said.

He didn't reply. I sighed and then crawled into his bed. Thinking that he was fully asleep he surprised me by wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close.

"I love you Olivia," he murmured.

"I love you too," I replied.

Around 10 am I woke up, a little confused at how I was in Mikey's arms. He slightly snoring and his hair was sticking up at different angles. I tried to get up but his arm was firm around my.

"Mikey, it's getting late," I said, trying to wake him up.

Nothing.

"Mikey! Come on!" I said a little louder and trying to nudge him, a smile creeping on his face.

"I don't wanna," he murmured.

"Please," I begged.

"Hmmm, no," Mikey replied.

I moved my head so that it was parallel to his. I stared into his eyes while my lips slowly moved towards hi.

"Please," I whispered.

"Okay," he said to me.

I pulled back laughing and started to climb out of the bed. Mikey lounged towards me and pulled me back into the bed.

"That was mean!" he said he hovered over me.

"I had to play dirty," I smirked.

"That means I'll have to as well," he grinned as he started to tickle my sides.

As started laughing uncontrollably and tried to move out from under him, but he held me firm. I closed my eyes and when I opened them his face was inches from mine. He lowered his face so that his lips were pressed against mine. One of his hands rested on my stomach while the other was tangled in my hair. We were entangled in each other's arms and lips for longer than I thought. When we heard a knocking at the door we pulled apart and Mikey quickly grabbed the nearest shirt and threw it on.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Gerard asked as he walked into his brother's room.

"Yeah," Mikey replied before Gerard saw me.

"OH! Oh, uh um, yeah," Gerard stammered, causing me to laugh.

"Yup," Mikey laughed.

"I'll see you guys at lunch," Gerard said quickly, running out of the room.

Mikey and I laughed at Gerard's actions. I climbed out of bed and changed into the dress that was waiting for me and Mikey had changed into a pair of black pants and shirt.

"Have you noticed how Gerard acts around Melody?" I asked as we left his room.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Rambling<em> - Inspiration and Ideas are flowing, could just be a side affect from all of the Mt. Dew i've been drinking (literally). Anyways, I has awesome idear for sequel! i think i'm actually going to plan it out i think. All sorts of ideas are happening to make this story better and for the next story as well.


	5. Cancer

_Author's Note - _Hi Everybody! Just a reminder, this is a Sequel, make sure to read the original first.

I would like to apologize for the lateness, I've been busy with math and out of town away from a computer.

Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia, Melody, Princess Astrid and the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bob and I were crouched behind an old willow tree by the lake rethinking our strategy. Mikey and Frank had already taken out Princess Astrid and Melody. Gerard and Ray had shot Mikey and Frank right after. Our war game had taken up most of the day, from after breakfast up until now, with the sun setting. Every strategy that one of us would come up with, the other would find a massive flaw. The sound of light footsteps approached us. Bob helped me silently climb into the tree and followed me up. He gave me a look that said 'this is it'. Nodding, we held our breath while Gerard and Ray approached the base of the tree we were in.<p>

When Gerard and Ray were teamed up, we all knew that winning would be a long shot. The two together would out smart us in every possible, challenging us. Ray nudged Gerard and pointed to the drawings we made on the ground. Grinning, they kneeled down to examine our strategy better. I nodded to Bob and we silently let ourselves down from the tree. This would be our chance to win, if I hadn't of stepped on a twig. Bob shot Ray, but Gerard was faster than I.

"Revenge for the previous game," he smirked.

"You two still lost," I told him, distracting him long enough for Bob to shoot him.

"Dammit!" Gerard exclaimed.

"We were so close man," Ray added.

"Yes! I won!" Bob cheered, causing the four of us to laugh.

"Good game," Gerard congratulated.

"Let's go see what the others are up to," Ray suggested.

* * *

><p>Melody, Mikey and Frank had gone silent the second we joined them in the sitting room. Frank started laughing while Mikey and Melody tried to hide their smiles.<p>

"What are you guys up to?" Ray asked.

"Nothing?" Mikey said quickly.

"Who won?" Melody added, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"I did!" Bob announced cheerfully.

"Gerard shot me," I sadly admitted.

"But I came to the rescue!" Bob added, picking me up and spinning me around the room.

Mikey watched the two of us and frowned slightly. Melody noticed and pocked him in the side.

"Go get her!" she quietly urged him.

"I'll save you princess!" Mikey announced in a cheesy tone

Gerard quickly took a seat next to Melody to watch the events unfold.

"She's mine now!" Bob laughed evilly.

Ray had sat next to Frank, occasionally glancing over at the two across from them. As he did a piece of paper fell out of his pocket.

"You dropped this," Frank said picking it up.

"Oh, uh thanks," Ray quickly replied, blushing.

"What's that?" Frank asked.

"It's a letter from Autumn," Ray rushed as he turned his attention to Mikey and Bob.

I had managed to slip away from Bob and allow the two men to play fight for me. While trying to get over to the couches without being noticed, I spotted a journal lying out on a table with what looked to be paper jutting out from it. With a closer look I saw that the journal belonged to Astrid.

"I wonder how she's doing," I muttered to myself as I picked up the journal.

I opened it up and started leafing through it. Inside were details of the mansion and of us. The journal was almost filled up, at least three to four pages on us. Curious, I found the pages about me. My mouth dropped; 'Spoiled Whore' was written under my name. One of the loose pages fell to the floor as I changed the page. On instinct, I picked the paper up and looked at it. The piece of paper was a letter from her parents asking about the research being done about locating The Patient.

"Hey guys, you need to hear this," I said out loud, walking towards them.

"What did you find?" Ray asked.

"Is that Astrid's Journal?" Melody asked as well.

Sitting down on one of the couches, Mikey sat next to me and placed his arm around me while Bob sat on the other side of me. I handed Astrid's journal to Gerard to look through.

"Our Dearest Daughter,

We are pleased with what you have found and thank you for some of General Way's stationary. We need you to find out how far along they are in their search for The Patient and any extra information on any undisclosed research as well. We hope all is going well. Please try to be friendlier to them; we want them to trust you. Come home to us safely.

Love,

King Peter and Queen Jackie of Fiore," I read out loud.

Gerard stood up, threw the journal on the table and stormed out of the room. Ray and Mikey rushed after him.

"I'm not like her!" Melody quickly stated, tears starting to fall.

"I know. I know," I told her as I sat next to her.

"I wouldn't do that. Please don't think that I'm like her!" she begged, the tears falling more freely.

"Melody, you haven't done anything to make us think that way. Right guys?" I asked Frank and Bob, pulling melody into a hug.

"Right!" Bob quickly agreed.

Bob picked up the journal and started leafing through it skimming each of the pages, his face quickly turning to disgust and horror from all of the detail that she had.

"Melody, I know you wouldn't hurt a fly. You wouldn't even shoot me earlier with a water pistol!" Frank laughed, causing Melody to smile.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Melody timidly asked.

"Well, Gerard is going to go ballistic and check his office while Ray and Mikey try to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic. Astrid will probably be arrested while guards will go through her belongings to make sure she doesn't have anything else we should know about. There is a good chance that we could be in another war," Frank sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I hope Gerard knows I would never do anything like this," I heard Melody whisper.

"He doesn't," I replied.

Six guards then entered the room, two stationed themselves next to the door while the other four came and stood by the couches. I was trying to be strong for Melody, trying to hide my growing fear during this situation. The door to the sitting room opened and the guys had returned surrounded by guards. I stood up and walked to Mikey, throwing my arms around his neck.

"What's going on," I asked him.

"We can't find her," he replied, pulling me tighter.

Gerard had joined Melody on the couch and pulled her to him, holding her in a tight embrace. Ray had sat down next to Frank with a look of worry on his face. The two of us had then returned to the couch we were previously on earlier.

"We can't find her. I'm having the guards search through the mansion. Every room will be checked. I've sent troops to check the homes of anyone who may work here as well. Either she has already left, or she is hiding somewhere," Gerard told us, releasing Melody.

"What's the plan for when we find her?" Bob asked.

"There is a possibility that we will have to send her back to Fiore. I know, that's not something I'd want to do, but I do not want to put our people through another war if I can help it," Gerard answered.

As if on cue, a guard had entered the room and saluted Gerard.

"Sir, all of the bedrooms are clear. We found some items which you may find interesting from Princess Astrid's room. We took the liberty to deliver them to your office," he informed Gerard.

"Thank you," Gerard replied, saluting the man.

The guard left the room, leaving the rest of us in silence. I placed my head on Mikey's chest and closed my eyes.

"We should all probably head off to bed. We'll all have guards with us tonight stationed outside of our rooms. If anything of importance comes up or happens, I will send someone to get you. Until then, try and get some sleep," Gerard told us.

We all stood up and left the room. After a few minutes we split up and left down different hallways. Mikey and I had made it to his room through the heavily guarded halls.

* * *

><p>The next few days, the horrors had become worse. More and more evidence had surfaced, revealing letters to and from Astrid and her parents passing information back and forth. It was sickening. The name Arthur Kingston had come up a few times causing my stomach to churn.<p>

"Gerard, is this who I think it is, Losco Setan?" I asked, my hands and voice shaking.

"Yeah," he said angrily.

"Fiore has allied with the Losco Setan?" I asked again, afraid of the answer.

"These letters seem like it. Where is Melody?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's in the library. Don't worry though, she has her guards. Since you five were busy I've been helping her," I informed him, starting to look at a new letter.

"Thank you. I mean it, what with the new research and now this, whole mess, I really appreciate you helping me with her," he said to me.

"It's my pleasure. I like her and I think she really likes you," I smirked.

"Well, I might have some feelings for her," he blushed.

"That is wonderful news in the dark times that we're slipping back into," I smiled.

A knock came at the door, gaining our attention. In walked Jeff, a guard on his heels.

"Sir, I have some disappointing news. We were unable to find Princess Astrid. We believe she has fled back to Fiore or to an ally. Troops are searching homes to see if they are hiding her, but so far our reports are turning up negative. We have sent out units to patrol the border and have set up check points in hopes of catching her," Jeff reported.

"Thank you Jeff," Gerard told him.

Jeff turned around and left the room, his guard shadowing him. I sighed and set the letter I was reading on the table in front of me.

"Do you think we'll know how much damage has been done?" I asked.

"Unless we find her, then I'm afraid the answer is no," He sighed.

"You should take a break," I suggested as he reached for his coffee.

"We need to finish going through this mass amounts of information she managed to collect in a short period of time," he replied.

"Gerard, I know you can pull rank, and I know I'm still technically only a visiting dignitary, but as your friend you need to take a break," I told him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Will you stop nagging if I do?" he replied in defeat.

"Melody is up in the library," I smiled.

"Thanks," Gerard said, hugging me.

He left the room, while I stood there looking around. I noticed that her trunk had been brought in, so I opened it and started to search. The bottom of the wooden trunk looked odd; the bottom was a completely different stain than the rest of it. The next half hour I tried to pry it open, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Where is General Way?" Jeff asked.

"Up in the library!" I told him from the floor.

"Thank you," he replied starting to leave.

"With Melody!" I added.

"Thank you again," he laughed.

"Can you tell me?" I asked him.

"Since he is busy at the moment, I don't see why not. We found her. She was hiding in an abandoned house on the outskirts of town," Jeff informed me.

"That's wonderful!" I replied.

"We are bringing her back to the mansion and will keep her in a holding cell," he continued.

"Would you please inform Ray, Frank, Bob and Mikey? I'll take care of the two new love birds," I smiled.

"With pleasure," he smiled in return.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Ramble - <em>Sorry if this chapter seems kinda of a 'what?'. i had a double root canal yesterday and i wrote most of this on painkillers. Um, i guess i'm starting to plan for the end of the story and the beginning of the next. The seeds are being planted :D


	6. Blood

_Author's Note - _Hi Everybody! Just a reminder, this is a Sequel, make sure to read the original first.

Well, i would like to say that I've got my ideas running wild! *sigh* anyways i might have another update in a day or two. I think i might cap this story off at 8 chapters as well, meaning that the end is near. Don't worry, the saga isn't over.

Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia, Melody, Princess Astrid and the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been a week. A week since Princess Astrid of Fiore had been found. A week since the interrogations had begun. A week since our safety had become questionable. Every day for a few hours, Gerard and Ray would try to get Princess Astrid to tell them what she knew. The two were unsuccessful in their attempts. She would either stay silent or insult them, laughing as they left.<p>

"Do you think she'll talk?" Melody asked me.

We were both in the library, Melody continuing her studies while I helped.

"I hope so. If she doesn't talk soon then I think that Gerard might take drastic measures," I answered.

"Really? What if her parents show up and she's being tortured? Would he start a war?" She timidly replied.

"I don't think he'll torture her. I'm hoping he'll be more humane, but she crossed the line. She broke into his office; she has been spying on us and then relaying the information to her family who could sell this information to our enemies. Gerard would definitely start a war over something like this," I told her, moving from the window to my usual couch.

"Would anyone be able to stop him from taking those measures?" Melody wondered out loud.

"I figure that's why Ray is with him, to keep him in check. I actually want to help, or maybe provoke her," I smirked.

"You are just like them," she laughed.

"I can't help it. I've been around them for so long," I smiled.

"Where is it?" Ray asked, quickly walking into the library.

"Should be over here," Gerard answered, following him in.

Melody and I were surprised at the arrival of visitors.

"I don't see it!" Ray told him.

"What are you guys looking for?" I asked, sneaking up behind them.

"Holy shit Olivia! You scared the crap out of me!" Gerard exclaimed.

"Well, I learned from you and Mikey. Anyways, what book are you guys looking for?" I asked again.

"A book," Gerard told us, trying to be discreet.

"Gerard, what book," I said firmly.

"Chemical Effects on the Body by Thomas Trotter," he told me in defeat.

"What are you planning on doing to her?" I asked him, walking towards a bookshelf on the other side of the room.

"We want to find a safe way to get her to talk, using some sort of chemical," Ray hesitantly admitted.

I shook my head as I searched one of the lower shelves for the book. Upon finding it I took it from the shelf and held on to it for dear life.

"I will give you this book on one condition," I started.

"Olivia, I can pull rank on you. You are a guest in my house," Gerard threatened.

"Give me an opportunity to talk to her. That's all I'm asking for," I finished.

"Fine, I'll be in the room with you the whole time. The book?" he said, extending his hand.

"You'll get it once I've talked to her; I promise," I replied.

"Let's go," he told me.

"Melody, hold onto this for me while I'm gone," I smiled, handing her the book.

"I will," she returned.

I followed Gerard and Ray out of the room and through a twisted maze of hallways and stairways. Ten minutes through the journey we passed Frank. Ray left the two of us and left with Frank, off to practice guitar. Before Gerard and I entered a room, he stopped me.

"Olivia, I want you to please be careful down here. Don't say anything at all about the patient, please," he begged, staring into my eyes.

"Cross my heart," I smiled.

He opened the door and walked in first. When I entered the room I noticed that it had been split in half by metal bars. On the other side of the room was Princess Astrid. I stood next to Gerard, about five feet away from the bars as she stood up grinning.

"Well if it isn't the princess," she smirked.

"What have you told your family?" I asked.

"Tell me, princess, are the rumors true?" she asked innocently.

"What rumors?" I asked, looking from her to Gerard.

"Do they really pass you around at night? Do help keep their beds warm?" she sneered.

"Excuse me?" I asked, anger starting to grow.

"Are you an idiot or something? I'm asking you if you sleep with all of them?" She asked again, Gerard placing a hand on my arm.

"Any rumor like that is false. Tell me, what have you told your family?" I said anger, starting to calm down.

"So then that's why they brought in myself and Princess Melody then?" she laughed.

Gerard moved forward before I could stop him and attempted to hit her. Luckily I was able to rush in between, and I received the blow instead. Princess Astrid started laughing even harder while I clutched a hand to my face. Gerard quickly escorted me out of the room and shut the door before he started to see the damage he had done. His fist had given me a black eye and a bloody nose. A servant rushed forward with bandages and ice while he sat me down on a nearby bench.

"I am so sorry Olivia! Pease forgive me!" he repeated, as he helped clean up my face.

I kept silent, trying to think of the best words to say. He handed me a soft bag of ice covered in bandages for my eye while he started to clean up the mess the blood from my nose had created. I eventually tuned him out, as he kept on continuously apologizing.

"How should we tell the others or Mikey?" I asked finally speaking up.

"Shit," Gerard swore, realizing that his brother won't take this lightly.

"Once my nose has stopped bleeding, let's go and get that book. We need to find out the best one to use on her," I replied coldly.

"It's almost let up," he commented.

"It was an accident. She went too far and finally got to you. Everyone will understand," I said, trying to comfort the tense man.

"I think it's stopped," he told me.

"Good. Now let's go set the wheels in motion to get that bitch to talk," I said, trying to get a smile out of the man and succeeding.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the library we found Melody alone and her nose in a book.<p>

"So this is what I used to look like all the time," I smirked, causing her to jump and look up.

"OLIVIA!" She yelled, racing to my side.

"We need the book," I told her, looking back towards Gerard.

Gerard was looking down, ashamed that he had hit me. Melody grabbed the book and handed it to me, and I to him.

"What's wrong with Gerard?" she asked.

"Princess Astrid was being exceptionally vile and had pissed him off to the point where he almost hit her," I explained.

"He didn't though," she said.

"Nope, I stepped in so that we wouldn't have a new war on our hands," I explained.

Melody gasped as she pulled me into a hug. When she pulled back she started to examine my face. Gerard stood awkwardly, waiting to hear what she would call him for hitting Olivia.

"Does it hurt?" Melody asked.

"A little," I admitted.

"Asshole," she called to Gerard, causing him to wince.

"Don't call him that. You don't know what Astrid said," I told her sternly.

"What did she say?" Melody inquired.

"She asked me if the rumors that I sleep with all of the guys are true. I told her that they are false and then she said that that's probably why you and she were brought in," I explained.

"That bitch!" Melody swore loudly, Gerard and me laughing at that.

"He was defending your honor," I whispered so that Gerard couldn't hear.

Melody looked at me and then walked towards Gerard as if to slap him. He prepared himself, but was instead surprised when she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. I was also surprised by this. He relaxed and brought one of his hands to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. His other hand dropped the book and placed it on her back. I coughed a few times trying to gain their attention. Unsuccessful, I had to forcefully as loud as I could.

"Sorry," Melody blushed.

"It's about time," I smirked as I approached the two.

"We uh um . . . we should get going," he said awkwardly.

* * *

><p>I sat on a counter in the research wing of the massive mansion. Gerard was pacing back and forth by one of the windows in the room. My legs swung back and forth as Gerard and I waited for one of the scientists to finish mixing the drug. The door to the room opened and Ray walked in, followed by Mikey.<p>

"How did it go?" Ray asked.

"Not how we planned," Gerard replied motioning to me.

Ray and Mikey looked towards me and their jaws dropped when they saw my now colorful black eye.

"She hit her?" Mikey asked, rushing to my side.

"Gerard," I started to say, but was cut off.

"You hit her?" Mikey growled while advancing toward his brother.

I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back. Ray stood in between the two.

"Mikey! She basically called Melody and me whores. Gerard was pissed and swung at her but I jumped in the middle. We don't want her family or country to think that we physically hurt her," I quickly explained.

Mikey stopped fighting against my pull and engulfed me in a hug, burying his face in my neck. Ray looked towards Gerard and he nodded his head to confirm what happened.

"Sir, it's finished. I would recommend testing it first though," the scientist said.

"Thank you," Gerard replied.

"How are we going to give it to her?" Ray asked.

"We have two options: Intravenously or in her food. If she ingests it, then it will take longer for the effects to happen," he explained.

"But if we inject it into her, then we leave a mark," I said as Mikey pulled away, leaving an arm around my waist.

"She makes a good point. The less evidence we have the safer we'll be against her family," Ray spoke up.

"I think we should put it in her breakfast, that way we have the whole day," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Gerard agreed.

"What exactly will she be taking?" Mikey asked.

"It's a chemical that will act like a truth serum. It will temporarily hinder her brain so that it will not censor her," Gerard explained.

"Will there be any permanent damage?" I asked.

"No, well, temporary damage. Cells in her brain will be killed, but just a few. These will then grow back. I guess you could say it has the same effects as someone who had been binge drinking," Ray added.

"I'm going to go see Melody, you boys play nice," I told them, kissing Mikey on the cheek and walking out.

"Olivia, wait a minute. I'm not going to be able to do much of the planning, but would you help me with the end of summer ball?" Gerard asked me.

"I'd love to," I replied, spinning around to face the man.

"Everything from last summer is in my office on the bookshelf to the right of my desk," he informed me.

"How about you let me take care of everything, and you worry about finding The Patient," I told him, turning around and walking out.

"So did she really call Olivia and Melody whores?" Mikey asked his brother.

"Actually, she accused Olivia with sleeping with all of us and Olivia said she didn't. That's when Astrid said that's probably why she and Melody were brought in," Gerard answered.

"Astrid deserved to have been hit," Mikey replied.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to hit her," he apologized.

"It's okay, it was an accident," Mikey said.

"Who's up for a game of pool?" Ray stepped in.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Ramble - <em>This is basically my end of chapter note where i talk about whatever. anyone else feel really sad about Ryan Dunn :'(

Sequel is in the works! And guess what! It's going to be an awesome Action filled story! The story title is already listed on my profile page ;) OH! i also might have something different in the works for these boys :D


	7. Famous Last Words

_Author's Note - _Hi Everybody! Just a reminder, this is a Sequel, make sure to read the original first.

I loves you guys! Just gotta say that! I wrote most of this last night (actually this morning around 1 ish). I'm hoping to have the last chapter in this story posted by Saturday at the latest. That being said, it could also be posted tonight ;)

Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia, Melody, Princess Astrid and the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Princess Astrid's tray left her cell cleared off of any food. Gerard and Frank had taken the first shift of watching her. For the first half hour the room had been silent.<p>

"Wow, for a bunch of intelligent leaders you guys sure are idiots," she finally spoke up.

"And for a princess your manner of speaking is atrocious," Frank smirked.

"You're ugly," she spat and sat down on her bed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Gerard asked, feigning concern.

"I'm just a little dizzy, but that's probably from your shitty food," she replied.

Gerard gave Frank a look of success. The chemical had reacted a lot quicker than they expected.

"Astrid," Gerard started.

"It's Princess! I wasn't born to some commoner like you!" she replied.

"Princess Astrid, what have you told your family?" Gerard asked.

"You're too trusting, Idiot over there and the dumbass Bob have created a new training method, better than Fiore's. Uh, Ray and the dope Mikey are doing secret shit that I can't figure out. Also they know all of the entrances to your mansion or should I say tomb? This place is so depressing. I know you guys are doing research about The Patient. I don't know what you know though; that rhymed. Oh and that Olivia and Melody, who don't deserve the title of princess by the way, sleep with all of you guys whenever you want them," she smirked, lying down on her bed.

"Is there anything we should know?" Frank asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, you look stupid with make-up on," Astrid giggled.

"Is Fiore allied with the Losco Setan?" Gerard aggressively asked.

"Maybe," she managed to say through her fit of giggles.

"Yes or no?" Frank asked, getting annoyed.

Astrid did not answer, but only continued to laugh.

"We've got what we needed, we can always ask her more in a little bit," Gerard said to Frank.

The two walked out of the room leaving the young woman laughing on the bed.

* * *

><p>Mikey and I were out in the backyard, underneath the giant willow tree. We had been sitting out here since breakfast, taking a break from the stress of our current situation.<p>

"How long do you think it will be until she talks?" I asked Mikey, my head in his lap.

"It shouldn't be long. With the strength of the drug and Astrid being a light weight, it should react quickly," he answered placing one of his hands on top of both of mine.

"Are there any side effects?" I asked.

"Concerned for the enemy?" he laughed.

"Well, kinda. If something bad happens to her, you guys are kinda responsible. A visiting princess who is killed doesn't look good," I told him.

"Nothing bad should happen," Mikey replied.

"That's good," I yawned.

"You are so adorable," he said, causing me to blush.

"Stop it," I told him trying to hit him in the arm, but he swatted my hand away with ease.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning down.

"I love you too," I replied before is lips met mine.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon you two," Melody greeted as we joined her in the dining room.<p>

"How has your day been?" I asked her.

"Boring. There is only so much excitement in that library," she admitted.

"Yeah, but after a while you end up learning everything in that place though. Trust me, it gets better," I told her.

"I hope it does," she said.

"Hey guys," Bob said as he and Frank walked in.

"How'd it go?" Mikey asked.

"Better than we planned. It took about a half hour for it to set in and she spilled everything," Frank grinned, sitting down next to Bob.

"What did she say?" I curiously asked him.

"She told them all about Bob's and my new training program, all of the entrances to the mansion, and she sounded quite drunk," he revealed, leaving a few things out.

"That sounds like a success!" Melody exclaimed.

"It was," Gerard answered, entering the room with Ray.

* * *

><p>When Mikey and Bob entered the cell to start their shift, they were in for a surprise. Princess Astrid was lying on the floor, face down unconscious. Bob rushed into the cell and checked for a pulse.<p>

"Oh shit!" Mikey exclaimed, freaking out.

"She's alive, but barely. We need to get her some help now!" Bob replied urgently.

Mikey bolted out of the room to find the nearest servant.

"Grab a doctor and tell him to go to cell block a; and run!" he told her.

Mikey took off running to find Gerard. He sprinted to his brother's office and ripped the door open.

"What's wrong?" Gerard asked him.

Melody and I were sitting on a couch in his office watching Mikey catch his breath. Gerard walked over with a glass of water handing it to him.

"Astrid . . . unconscious . . . doctor's on his way," he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Olivia, take care of Melody. Mikey, stay here," Gerard instructed before he ran off.

Mikey sat down next to me, drinking the water in his hand. I waited a few minutes for him to catch his breath before I asked him what exactly happened. A few minutes later his breathing was back to normal and the water was all gone.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Bob and I had gone in to check on her and ask her a few more questions. But when we walked in we found her unconscious, face down on the floor," he fully explained.

"Oh my god! I hope she's okay!" Melody gasped.

"We should start preparing for the worst," I said out loud.

"Don't think that way," Mikey replied.

"We should be prepared. What dies? We need a plan of action! And if she isn't well then, we're fuckin lucky!" I started to argue, sitting at Gerard's Desk.

"Let's not plan for her death and hope for the best," Melody suggested.

"I agree with her. You need to calm down," Mikey argued.

"Oh I'm sorry I care about this country. I apologize for wanting to have a plan to make sure this country isn't attacked. This country that I am merely quote unquote visiting. You are one of the five who rule this country. You should be worried," I said heatedly.

"I do care. How about you let the five of us actually take care of our country instead of one of the visiting princesses," he replied.

I stared at him with anger for a few minutes until I softened up.

"I'm sorry," I said weakly, leaving the desk.

"No, don't I ugh!" he frustratedly grunted.

"This is your country and you rule it as how you see fit. I shouldn't have stepped on your toes. I'm sorry" I said as I collected the documents I was working on.

"Wait," he said, grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I asked, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry. You were only thinking about the country. You were doing what should be done. We should be acting like adults, and you were. I love you," he told me, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too," I replied burying my face in his chest.

"Even when you guys are fighting, you two are probably the cutest couple ever," Melody said to us causing Mikey to laugh and me to blush.

"Thank you melody, but you and Gerard though are our toughest rivals," I called over to her.

Mikey and I sat down on the couch, both in better moods. I placed my work back on the table in front of me, grabbing one of the journals and a pen.

"What are you two working on?" Mikey asked.

"I am helping Olivia," Melody smiled.

"And what is Melody helping you with?" He asked, snaking an arm around my waist.

"Well, technically I'm helping Gerard," I laughed.

"Olivia" he sighed.

"The end of summer ball," I answered.

"Was it that hard to say?" he said, frustration starting to seep trough.

"I'm sorry," I replied, kissing him.

"I could never be mad at you," he replied, pressing his lips to mine.

"That's good to know," I muttered, pulling away and scribbling in the journal.

* * *

><p>Gerard had started to pace outside of Princess Astrid's room. A doctor was in there hooking her up to equipment. Bob came back with Frank and Ray in tow.<p>

"What's the verdict?" Ray asked.

"She's alive, but they believe she has some brain damage," Gerard told them.

"Fuck!" Frank yelled.

"I know, we need to think of a way to break the news to her parents," Ray suggested.

"We'll have to lie. If we tell her parents what really happened then we'll be subjecting our people to another war. We can't do that," Bob added.

"Your right. We could tell them that we found her in a laboratory, on the ground," Gerard thought out loud.

"We have to make sure that this doesn't backfire," said Frank.

"Let's hammer out the details later, for now let's worry about the status of Astrid," Gerard told his friends.

After a few more minutes of waiting the doctor came out of her room and quietly shut the door behind him.

"You are lucky men. She'll live, but she will have permanent brain damage," he explained.

"Thank you, Doctor. We need you to not talk about this to anyone who isn't involved. This is a sensitive matter," Gerard said to the man, shaking his hand.

"No problem," He smiled and left.

"So what's the plan?" Bob asked.

"Let's discuss this in my office. Mikey, Olivia and Melody should still be there," Gerard decided.

* * *

><p>"So you think Ray will dance with Autumn if she is there?"Mikey asked the two of us.<p>

"He likes her. She likes him. Duh!" Melody explained.

While the three of us were laughing, we didn't hear the door open. Gerard, Ray, Frank, and Bob came into the room and stared at us.

"How is she?" Melody called to the men.

"Well, Astrid is alive, but unfortunately she has some brain damage," Gerard explained.

"Crap," I swore.

"I feel the same," Frank said to me.

"Well, the four of us decided it's best to lie to her family as to how she became this way," Ray said to Melody, Mikey and I.

"What? Why?" Melody asked.

"If her family knew we had drugged her then they would undoubtedly start a war with us, something we do not want," Gerard explained.

"I have an idea. We send her home, our troops escorting her, and send a note with her explaining how the accident happened," Mikey thought out loud.

"That's good, but we need to figure out what accident," the elder brother commented.

"Well, what we were saying earlier, Mikey and Ray could have found her unconscious in an empty laboratory," Bob spoke up.

"Oh, you should add that you found her snooping around so it seems like you believe she was up to no good; which is true!" I added.

"Let's run with that. I'll have the servants pack up her belongings and while I wrote the letter. When she is stable we'll send her home to her parents," Gerard decided.

"Oh, you should write the letter on a piece of your _new_ stationary," Melody grinned.

* * *

><p>I stood beside Mikey, watching a few nurses help Princess Astrid into a car. Melody, Frank and Bob were standing in front of us; Ray and Gerard making sure all of her items were loaded. There were two cars filled with security for her, one in front and one behind. When the cars had finished loading Gerard handed the doctor who would be traveling with her a letter to hand deliver to her parents. Ray and Gerard stood next to Mikey and me to watch her leave. I feel like I should have been a bit remorseful for her leaving, but then I remembered everything she had done and I felt glad.<p>

"Good riddance," Frank said aloud as the cars started to move.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Ramble - <em>Hey Howdy Hey! I love you guys, Needed to say it again! I know how i'm going to end it, and i think ya'll are gonna love it! Squee!

And no matter how much i'm trying to avoid this, i'm starting to repeat chapter titles from different stories. I don't want to, but they just fit. *le sigh*


	8. I Don't Love You

_Author's Note - _Hi Everybody! Just a reminder, this is a Sequel, make sure to read the original first. I know it's not as long as the others, but it kinda wraps things up. I really enjoyed writing this and i hope you all enjoyed reading this. Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia, Melody, Princess Astrid and the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The mansion had gone back to normal, with the exception of Princess Melody. I had gone back to spending most of my time in the library with Melody while The Leaders of The Black Parade were busy working research and prepping for The Patient.<p>

"Can we take a break?"Melody begged me.

"Sure, might as well," I sighed, standing up from my desk.

"So when will they be arriving?" she asked.

"I believe sometime tomorrow morning," I yawned, stretching my arms.

"I am so excited that Autumn will be here tomorrow! I will finally be able to meet your brother as well," she squealed with excitement.

"I haven't seen him in months. You know who will probably be the most excited?" I asked her.

"Ray?" she joked.

"Yup," I replied.

"Did you know that those two have been writing each other every day? She only writes me once a

week!" Melody complained, causing me to laugh.

"Well, it looks like we know who she likes more!" I laughed.

"At least she found someone good," she admitted.

"And it seems you have too," I said, causing her to blush

Just her luck, the door opened and in came Frank, Bob and Gerard.

"Hey girls," Bob greeted.

"Hi guys! What are three up to?" I asked.

"Bob and I are here to find a book and we ran into Gerard on the way," Frank explained while the others started scanning the bookshelves.

"Oh really, and what were you up to Gerard?" I asked, walking towards him.

"I came up here to see Melody … 's progress," he answered.

"Nice save," I told him so that Melody couldn't hear.

"Found it!" Bob exclaimed.

"I think I'll join you two for a little bit," I said to Bob and Frank.

"We'd love to have you join us," Frank smiled and Bob offered me his arm.

The three of us left the room, leaving an awkward Gerard alone with Melody.

"So, how are you doing?" Gerard asked slowly.

"I'm doing good, just a little tired," she answered.

"That's good. Well um, anyways I came up here to ask you if I could escort you

to the end of summer ball," he awkwardly stammered.

"Yes," she blushed.

"That's wonderful. I'll see you later then," he replied.

Gerard left the room, Melody watching. When the door shut she jumped up and down

in excitement.

"Be cool Melody, be cool," she told herself, grinning.

* * *

><p>"Those two make a cute couple," I said as we walked down the main staircase.<p>

"I love how awkward he is. He is the leader of a country, yet he is so nervous about asking a girl to a dance," Frank laughed.

"I think I need to find girlfriends for you two," I decided.

"Good luck with that!" Bob grinned as we came to a stop.

"Oh we'll see," I told him.

"As much as I love your evil plans, the two of us need to go plan out a new

training course," Frank said.

"I willll see you two later then," I replied, hugging both of them.

Bob and Frank took off down a hallway to my right as I stood in the entrance foyer. Once they were out of sight I started down the main hallway towards the ballroom, anxious to see how my plans had been put into action. The grand doors were wide open so that the decorators would be able to carry things in with ease.

"It looks amazing," a voice said as arms wrapped around my waist.

"Why thank you. Melody and your brother helped," I told him, turning around to

face him.

"What I meant to say was that you look amazing," he smirked, bringing his lips down to mine.

We were lost for a moment, but interrupted when someone carrying a stack of chairs had to get by bus. The two of us were standing in the middle of the hallway. Laughing, he took my hand and led me in the ballroom.

"Looks even more amazing inside," he remarked.

"It does," I said in a daze, looking over the room.

"So who all are invited?" Mikey asked.

"Who isn't? Basically anyone of importance and my brother and Autumn," I listed off.

"So about how many people?" He inquired.

"There will be around two hundred people," I guessed.

"Wow," Mikey commented.

"Almost doubles last year," I yawned.

"It's not even four pm and your tired?" He laughed.

"I've been up late working on this almost every night! I've been stressing out over this!" I exclaimed, yawning again.

"I know a way to help with the stress," he whispered suggestively.

"Right now, I just want to take a nap. You're free to join me," I smiled, fighting the urge to yawn again.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," he smirked, leading me out of the room.

"Just sleeping!" I reinforced with a smile.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed like a blur. Everywhere I went people were rushing about. Melody had attached herself to my side as we dodged tables and vases, chairs and such that were being carried through out. Finally we made it out to the front, a little late though.<p>

"Melody!" Autumn yelled.

"Autumn!" her sister replied, running to her sister.

"So Ray, Autumn is here," I nudged.

"Yeah, I know," he grinned.

"Hi Little Olivia!" a voice said.

"Nick!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around my neck.

"I missed you," he replied, spinning me around.

"And I you," I said as he placed me down.

"So tell me about this Astrid," he said as we started to make our way into the mansion.

"Where do I start," I laughed as we followed everyone else inside.

The day carried on with the eight of us sitting around catching up.

"So what exactly happened to her?" Autumn asked us.

"Well, the chemical reacted a little differently than we planned. It was supposed to cause some minor temporary brain damage, but something happened," Ray started.

"The chemical had caused more damage than we planned. If we had discovered her sooner than there might have been a chance that it wouldn't have been so severe," Mikey finished.

"So how bad is she now?" Nick asked.

"She has lost a good deal of her functionality. Basically she has the mentality of a six year old," Ray informed him.

"When one of the servants was packing her belongings they discovered she had been taking a simple antibiotic. We discovered that when her medicine is mixed with the chemical we gave her, it leads to severe brain damage," Gerard explained.

The room was silent for a few minutes, reflecting on the poor girl.

"So, how is life in Arrakis?" I said, turning to Autumn.

"It is educational," she said slowly.

"Tell me the truth," I egged her.

"It's boring. I'm sorry Nick, but it is almost painfully boring! It's beautiful there, no questioning that, but it's so monotonous and routine," she confessed, causing us to laugh.

"Well Autumn, I've been talking to Gerard here, and if you'd be interested," Nick started to say.

"We would love to have you here," Gerard grinned.

"I'd love to!" Autumn said to the men.

"Yes!" Melody exclaimed, hugging her sister.

"Well, this should prove to be interesting," Frank commented.

* * *

><p>I spent most of the night in Mikey's arm, dancing and laughing. The skirt of my black dress swirled and swished about through the dance floor. The walls were decorated with elegant black drapes, the ceilings were strung with lights and cream colored streamers black, white and cream colored balloons were everywhere; floors, walls, ceiling. The Leaders of The Black Parade were dressed to the nines in their military uniform, to set them apart from the other men. Melody and Autumn wore dresses similar to mine, but Melody's was blood red and her sister's was deep blue.<p>

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to go talk to someone real fast," Mikey said to me, kissing me cheek

"Come find me when you're done," I replied, watching him walk away with an important looking man.

"You did an amazing job," Gerard complemented me.

"We did an amazing job," i corrected him, motioning, to him and the lovely lady on his arm.

"I think we should be in charge of planning this next year," Melody laughed.

"It seems like Autumn might be helping us as well," I laughed.

The song changed, causing the dancers on the floor to as well.

_Now come one come all to this tragic affair  
>Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair<br>So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot  
>You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not<em>

If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see  
>You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me<br>So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye  
>I'd encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry<p>

Another contusion, my funeral jag  
>Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag<br>You've got front row seats to the penitence ball  
>When I grow up I want to be nothing at all!<p>

I said yeah, yeah!  
>I said yeah, yeah!<p>

C'mon C'mon C'mon I said  
>(Save me!) Get me the hell out of here<br>(Save me!) Too young to die and my dear  
>(You can't!) If you can hear me just walk away and<br>(Take me!)

"I love this song!" Melody crooned as she dragged Gerard onto the dance floor as the first few lines had been sung.

The music drifted through the air as I stood on the balcony watching the scene inside. Inside, the military officials, noble men and women and celebrities were dancing. Ray held Autumn in his arms as the tempo slowed significantly. Melody and Gerard were in the middle of the dancing floor, causing a wave of jealousy throughout.

"What are you doing out here?" Mikey asked.

"Enjoying the night sky while watching Bob and his horrible wingman Frank fail miserably at flirting," I smiled.

"You don't want to go inside and dance?" he asked curiously.

"And upstage Gerard and Melody?" I joked.

"You're right. Plus being out here we are all alone," Mikey smirked.

"I love you," I said, walking towards Mikey.

He stepped back, sending me into a state of shock. My mind went reeling thinking of what could be happening. My smile had faded and Mikey noticed. His hand quickly shot into his pocket and he knelt down on one knee.

"Ever since I first saw you, I fell in love with you; your eyes, your smile, your personality. I don't think I could live another day without you in my life. Princess Olivia Glenn, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box.

My mouth dropped open. The fear I had felt minutes before was quickly washed away of pure bliss. I furiously tried to say yes, but I couldn't make a sound. So instead I nodded my head, grinning in the process. He slipped the ring on my finger and the box back in his pocket and pulled me into a kiss, engulfing me in his arms. My thoughts had stopped. He pulled away smiling.

"I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Ramble - <em> I hope the title of the chapter had you worrying a little. I'm evil like that. I hope you enjoyed it! So, keep your eyes open my dear readers for the continuation of the lives of The Black Parade.

Oh, and there might be another story soon ;) i have quite a few different ideas swimming in my head.


End file.
